Never
by YoungLove08
Summary: Santana would never let go of Brittany... unless the blonde girl gave her a reason to. *One-shot. Short. Ending open for interpretation. ;)*


As she reaches the doorway, her tears caught in her throat, she breathes a sigh of relief. She walks through the door and into McKinley's hallway with her head held high because simply put: Mission Accomplished.

The one person she loves more in this world is finally starting to believe in herself… even if it's at their relationship's expense.

Her heart is fluttering in a way that can't seem to find a rhythmic pattern. She can't tell if it's beating to the acknowledgment of her pride for her ex-girlfriend, or if it's screaming at her for just re-breaking her own heart into a million pieces.

Because the love of her life is really leaving this time. There's no winter break for New York City divas. There are no four-day weekends or Thanksgivings or summers that start in early May. There are no text-your-ex-for-an-hour-straight-to-save-yourself-from-boredom anthropology classes to take. There is no room for her anymore. And that's okay.

When she reaches her car, finds her car keys somewhere in the midst of her chaotic state, and begins to unlock the door, she feels fingers wrap around her wrist. She jumps because she was so lost in thought that she didn't seem to notice anyone walking up to her.

"Whoa, calm down there, Tiny Dancer."

She looks up to see the blonde haired boy with a goofy grin on his face. She smiles back at him because, it's Sam, and who can't help but break into a small grin when staring at the widest smile to ever spread across a human's face?

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

Her eyes drop to her feet, thoughts going back to the reason why she didn't notice in the first place.

"No worries! So I heard we're on for British Breadstix tonight, yeah? Because if so, then I'll have to start introducing myself as Evans, Sam Evans," he says with a quirk of his right eyebrow in his best James Bond impersonation.

She breaks into a small giggle and slowly shakes her head before pausing and quickly lifting her eyes to his.

"Wait. Where did you hear that?"

"Oh… well I ran into Santana when I was looking for you. She told me to have fun tonight and she's sorry she'll have to pass, but she's not good with the British impersonations like I am! She was actually… kinda nice."

She stiffens and is quick to respond.

"She is nice."

Sam, a little taken back, lifts his right hand to scratch at the back of his neck.

"I—uh, yea I know, Britt. I just mean, considering the situation and all."

His eyes shift slightly awkwardly as she nods solemnly. A silence takes over and while Sam focuses on Brittany, it seems she's focusing on anything but him. After a few moments of silence, the boy decides to speak up.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?" She responds, eyes towards the concrete as she kicks around some small pieces of worn gravel.

He sighs heavily.

"We're not going to Breadstix… are we?"

She freezes in her spot but doesn't respond immediately. She lifts her head to meet his eyes once again. It seems to be becoming a pattern.

She smiles with a tired expression and shakes her head.

"What exactly… does that mean?"

There's hesitation on both sides of this conversation and the tension, although not thick, is very much visible.

"Sam, I really like you… but I can't continue to be with you. It's not fair to you." Her eyes trace his face for any sign of anger, but all she sees is a slight facial shift that signals disappointment. So she continues, "She's still got this hold on my heart that I didn't even realize until she walked into the choir room the other day. It was like…" She pauses to take a deep breath and lets it out, "it was like I couldn't breathe." It's now his turn to let his eyes hit the pavement as his shoulders slump and guilt burns through Brittany's chest as she sees a man who doesn't warrant the reaction of someone who is surprised. No, she feels worse now, because he totally saw this coming. "I'm so sorry because you are SUCH a great guy and you deserve so much more than I can give right now." She reaches out for his hand to grab his attention back to her face. When his eyes reach hers, she gives him the softest smile she is able to. "I just… need to be alone for a while."

Sam's eyes lighten a bit at the realization.

"Was it too soon? Like… maybe you just need a few weeks and –"

"Sam…" she cuts him off before he can continue but she doesn't say anything else.

A moment passes. And he gets it. Unfortunately, it hits him like a ton of bricks. He squeezes her hand and looks at her with what appears to be acceptance.

"If you and I were meant to be… you wouldn't still be thinking of her, would you?"

Brittany looks to him in awe, because he really is so kind to her. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head back and forth. He sighs.

"Okay," he says with finality until a few seconds later he remembers something, "But, wait… why did you lie to her then?"

Brittany's lips form into a barely noticeable smirk, that the average person would miss if they didn't know how uncommon it is for someone like her to wear such a devious expression.

"Do you think Santana Lopez would give up on something she wants if she thought she really had a chance?"

Sam slowly lets it sink in and can't help but let the corners of his mouth turn up a bit as he thinks about his recent encounter with the fiery ex-cheerio and the last word she had left with him before seeing her again just moments ago.

"…never."


End file.
